Against All Odds
by Giantpanda
Summary: FINISHED! It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?
1. The Beginning

TITLE: Against all Odds

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

Thanks to all the reviews from my first Shayid story. This one is happen in my own world and will be a much longer story. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I welcome any suggestions on how I can improve. Thank you for reading!

Chapter One The Beginning 

The sunlight had found its way through the blanket and shawl that Shannon had wrapped over her head in the attempt to get more sleep then she had been. She sighed, as it got too bright, waking her from the best dream that she had ever had and also the sexiest. She just lay there as she allowed herself to relieve every second of it. He had come to her as she had waited for rescue to come. He had sat in silence for a while before he told her that he had fallen in love with her, of course she had told him the same. Which had then ended with them making love right there on the sand with the waves crashing all around them. She shivered as she felt his phantom hands caressing her body. That dream had been far steamier than any of her real life encounters.

She sat up quickly as she remembered that she told Sayid that she would come by and help him with the maps. How was she going to be able to look at him after that dream? Then the reason for the dream crept into her mind. Right as she had fallen asleep she had realized that she was beginning to feel for him more than just friendship.

Which was bad, she couldn't be falling for him. Boone and her past would ruin any chance that she had and there was the fact that he was only interested in her because she was the only person on the island who knew French. She thought about what she normally would have done if she was home and had wanted a guy. She would have flirted and wore, as little clothing as she could get away with, but she didn't think that would work with Sayid. He was different from every other guy that she had ever been interested in and it scared her because she didn't know how to act or what to expect.

Still just because it might not work didn't mean that she was going to look bad, she looked through everything to see if she could find something that would make her look really good. She pulled out her favorite outfit and fixed her makeup more than she had done recently. She hoped that it wasn't too much.

Shannon took a deep breath before she left her tent; she hated the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach, a feeling that she hadn't felt since early high school. Why did she have to fall for Sayid? He was so different from her and so much better than her. He was doing everything that he could to get them off this island and she hadn't done anything until he had asked her.

The fluttering of the butterflies got worse the closer she got to Sayid's translating area. By the time she was standing next to him, she thought she was going to throw up butterflies. She stood next to him for a while watching him work. Within seconds he knew that she was standing there. She wondered if he just knew it because it was her or if it was because of his solider training.

Smiling, he looked up at her, "You look very nice today."

Shannon's feeling of victory was short lived.

"Did you come here to tell me that you had other plans for the day?" he asked.

"What else is there to do?" as soon as it left her mouth she regretted it. It sounded as if she was just spending time with Sayid because there was nothing better to do which really wasn't the reason, at least not anymore. He had quickly gone back to what he had been working on, but she thought that she had seen a flash of hurt in his eyes.

She sat down beside him, completely distracted now. What could that look have meant? Did he have feelings for her too, or was he just reacting as anyone would have? She was so frustrated; her normal methods to get herself out of this wouldn't work with him. She couldn't play the bitch or the dumb blonde because she knew that Sayid would know that it was just an act. She wished that she knew what to do. If she was home all she would have had to do would be to lean forward so that her chest was in his face and move so that her skirt was hiked up just a little higher, but that wouldn't work either.

"Where are you?" Sayid asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Craphole Island," she said without thinking, a little confused by his question.

He laughed, "I meant you seemed to be somewhere else."

"Oh," she laughed with him. "I was thinking about what I would be doing if I was home." She forced down the feeling of guilt that she felt by telling herself that technically it wasn't a lie.

He turned so that he was facing her completely, the maps and other papers momentarily forgotten, "What would you be doing?"

She bit her lip as she thought about how to safely answer that question. She wasn't ready to tell him too much about her past, especially the parts that involved her stepbrother.

"Sunbathing," she laughed, "I guess I do that here too. I guess I would be shopping with some friends," she frowned, "Well, they weren't really my friends," she added softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We were an interesting bunch," she said, as she pictured the group in her mind, "We hung out all the time, but I don't think any of us really liked the other. We were friends because we all belonged in the same circle." Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she continued, "We all came from rich families so everyone just assumed that we would be friends. Actually we pretty much just tried to outdo each other or use each other to get something else. We also made fun of everyone not in our circle." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Not sure why I miss that."

"I think that its natural to want to go back to what was normal for you."

"But when I think about it, I wasn't that happy then," she admitted.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, wiping away the lone tear that fell and leaning a little closer.

The feel of his hand against her skin forced her to flashback to the dream that she had. She felt her heart start to beat quicker and she knew that she needed to get out of there. She grabbed Sayid's empty water bottle and quickly stood, using it as an excuse to get out of there, leaving his question unanswered.

TBC…


	2. No More Sadness

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

Thanks to those who reviewed. This one is happening in my own world and will be a much longer story. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I welcome any suggestions on how I can improve. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Two No More Sadness 

Shannon had filled Sayid's water bottle about an hour ago but instead of taking it back to him she had gone to the beach. She sat down in the sand and allowed the sun's rays to calm her. Something normal. She closed her eyes, as she thought about Sayid's question, was she happy now? Well, at this second she wasn't, she had just run away from the one person who had been able to make her smile again after the crash or maybe even since before then. And she figured that after her reaction that Sayid probably thought she was crazy.

When did things get so messed up? Why couldn't she just hang out with Sayid like before? If she continued with this behavior she was going to lose him, not that he was hers or anything. At least not yet, she smiled; she really hoped that he could be hers one day. She wondered when the crush, which is what she had been telling herself it was, had moved into her wanting more. She thought that maybe it was the way he had looked at her when she answered his question earlier, giving her his undivided attention. He had forgotten about the maps, their possible key to survival and just listened to her. He didn't judge her and that meant more to her than she could ever tell him. Then there was the way he had touched her, so gentle, she wanted more. As she thought about it every encounter that she had with Sayid left her with wanting more.

Shannon was so engrossed with her thoughts of Sayid that she began to hear his voice in her head. However, when she felt a feather light tough on her arm, she knew that he was standing next to her.

She opened her eyes, to see the man that was taking over her thoughts standing there with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. She sat up quickly, curiosity bubbling over.

"What's behind your back?" she asked.

"Hello Shannon," he said, clearly teasing her now, "I was concerned when you didn't return after stealing my water bottle."

"Hi Sayid, you're water bottle is right here, I was going to bring it back later. I just got distracted." She moved so that she was on her knees ready to lean forward and attack if needed, "Now tell me what you're hiding," she said with a sweet smile.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" he asked, his eyes sparkling, clearly enjoying the game. She felt like she could lose herself in those eyes, even more now when she could see his joy shining through. She was so enthralled by the wealth of emotion that could so clearly be seen in his eyes. They darkened when he was angry, sometimes they showed nothing, and other times like now they were so open and she felt she could see his soul. And that was when she knew she had finished falling; she was in love with him.

"Sayid," she whined, playing along for now, although she wasn't completely playing she wanted to know what was there.

He laughed, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to give it to you." He brought one hand forward and handed her a shoebox, she noticed that his other hand remained behind his back. That made her even happier, he brought her two things.

"If this isn't shoes, then you are going to be in deep trouble," she said with a smile as she opened up the box. Inside were the perfect shoes, not that she had anywhere to wear them, but it was still the thought that counted. She wondered where he had found shoes in her size on this island. "Where did you find them?"

"They were in the pile of things that were thought to be useless and I knew that you would disagree so I had to rescue them for you."

"Shoes are never useless, even on an island." She paused for a second, "What are they for?" Confusion filled his face and she realized that the question came out a little wrong. She laughed, "I meant why are you giving them to me."

He laughed with her. "They are a thank you for your help with translating and maybe also a bribe so that you will keep helping."

"You didn't have to do that, I like helping you," she looked down at the shoes, "But I still like them, and thank you."

"You're welcome, and I have something else that I found in the pile which I believe you will like."

"What else was there?" she asked, wondering if maybe she should have him take her to this pile to see what else she could find.

He pulled a magazine from behind his back and handed it to her. His fingers brushed against hers as she took it from his hand, she wondered if he felt the spark as well when they touched.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it. A fashion magazine, one she hadn't read yet. It must have come out right before the crash and she hadn't gotten the chance to buy it yet.

"This might just be better than the shoes."

"I'm just glad that you liked it, I'll let you look at it."

Shannon didn't want him to leave. She leaned forward and grabbed onto his hand pulling him back towards her. "Would you like to look at it with me?"

He offered her a small smile. "I think you could find someone better to look at a magazine than me."

"I know that, I want you to look at it with me," she said, giving him the look that she always used when she wanted to get her way.

Sayid sat down beside her, his hand still in hers. He took his other hand and placed it under her chin forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "All you need to do is ask me, Shannon, you don't need to give me that look. I'll do anything if you just ask."

She looked away for a second, ashamed that she had so quickly resorted to the games she was used to, but then she realized what he said, "Those are very dangerous words."

They laughed together, and she liked the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, the way it lit up his entire face. She decided then that he needed to smile more and she was going to make it happen.

She made herself a little bit more comfortable, leaning to the side a little so that she was leaning close enough to feel the heat from Sayid's body but not touching him. She started to flip through the pictures, smiling to herself at how he was trying to appear interested in the latest fashions. After a while, he gave up and looked out to the sea, but he didn't leave her side. She snuck a peak at him, watching him and she appreciated the fact that he was staying when there were probably a million other things that he could be doing.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you like it."

She shook her head, "I meant for staying with me."

"Anytime." He looked away for a second as she went back to the magazine. "You never answered my question from earlier," he said softly, "Are you happy now?"

She chewed on her lip, suddenly feeling nervous. "I am when I'm with you," she whispered.

"Then I guess we should do something so that you will be happy," he said with a big smile, which made her smile even more.

"Like what?"

Before he could answer, Jack came over asking Sayid for some help. Shannon could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave, but he reluctantly stood. Before he left he promised that he would pick her up tomorrow from their translating spot to do something fun.

She leaned back into the sand, allowing her mind to wander. She tried to picture what they could do that was fun on the island. Somehow all her ideas brought her back to her dream. But she knew that if she were to have sex with Sayid now, it could ruin the friendship that she valued more than anything. She decided that they would just need to take it slow and see what would happen. But that still didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about it. She closed her eyes and hoped that tomorrow would come quickly.

TBC… 


	3. Perfect Day

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thank you all that have reviewed. Ice-Princess42, I'm glad that you are enjoying it, sadly most of it takes place in my head, not the show. SayidRocks (yes he does :) Thanks for the nice comments; I'm glad that you can see Shannon acting like that. Lostobsessivefreak and theblondone07, thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy that you both are enjoying it. Jenna, I think she should have sex with Sayid now too, but I guess that will have to wait for another time, it isn't right yet. MissGwen, that is such a nice review and it means a lot to me. I'm glad that you enjoy my writing style, I don't think of myself as a writer and your comments made me smile. Mrstater, I really appreciate your feedback, I hadn't considered their different "voices," while writing, whenever I write anything I'm used to using the same format and I think you so much for bringing it to my attention. I kept that in mind while writing this chapter and I hope that it was successful. If you see my slacking off with it please remind me. Thanks again to all the reviewers, I can't say enough how much it means to me.

Chapter Three Perfect Day 

Shannon stood next to the area where she had been translating materials with Sayid waiting for him. She was a little nervous about spending the day with him without the maps to distract them. Now she would have his complete attention the whole day and a part of her feared that he would realize that she was not the right person for him. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because all she could think about was spending the day with Sayid. She kept moving back and forth waiting for him to arrive. She was ready, even if the little voice in her head told her to run away and just leave it as friends, but deep down she knew that wasn't acceptable to her.

Shannon jumped slightly when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She quickly realized who the arm belonged to and leaned back against him.

"Sorry if I frightened you," Sayid whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"You're forgiven," she said, enjoying the feel of being so close to him. She turned around so that she could face him, his arm stayed around her waist. She didn't mind. "Time to go?"

"Are you all ready?"

She shook her head yes, and then asked, "Where're we going?"

He gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I need you to trust me."

She looked up into his eyes and knew that was something she could easily do, but she still thought that it would be fun to tease him a little.

"Will you tell me where?"

"Do you not trust me?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she said with a smile, "but yesterday you said you'd do anything if I asked you to."

He smiled back at her, "That only counts when it is not for a surprise."

Sayid reached out, took her hand into his and started to go. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and liked the way it felt simply to hold hands. It felt so innocent and sweet and so unlike her. She wondered then if he could tell that she wasn't a good person. She shook the thought away, deciding instead to focus on the present, not the past, and the amazing guy currently leading her into the scary woods, yet she felt safer than if she was at the beach surrounded by people.

Shannon loved the fact that they were able to walk without talking. She didn't feel the need to fill that silence with mindless chatter. And to her joy, he still held her hand.

She felt more comfortable with Sayid then she had with anyone else her entire life, which she found odd since she had meet him about a month ago, and not under the best of circumstances. She pictured in her mind how it would feel to still be holding his hand 10 years from now. The vividness of the picture surprised her. She had never been one to think that far into the future before. She ignored the fact that she pictured them still on the island.

Sayid stopped walking and she was about to ask him why when she saw the waterfall and picnic he had set up earlier. She gently squeezed his hand to let him know she approved. No one had ever gone through so much trouble for her before.

He led her over to the blanket where they both sat down. They started eating some of the fruit. Some juice dripped down Sayid's chin and Shannon gently wiped it away with her fingers although she thought about using her mouth. Sayid later returned the favor, his fingers lingering much longer than necessary on her face, not that she minded at all. They talked very little; instead they simply enjoyed being with each other. It was all a new experience for her.

As the sun rose higher, Shannon felt hot and was glad that she had worn her bathing suit. She stood up and took off her tank top and then her shorts. Even though he had seen her in her bikini before, she felt self-conscious about wearing so little on what was their first date. For the first time in her life she wished that she had bought a one piece. Sayid stood as well, removing his shirt and shoes. While Shannon enjoyed the view, she wished that he had stripped down a little more.

Slowly they entered the water, Shannon shivered at the coldness. Water on a tropical island shouldn't be so cold, she thought. She wasn't paying attention to anything but the fact she was so cold. She had no time to react when Sayid pushed her under the water.

Shannon came up sputtering, angry that he had gotten her but happy to see a more playful side to Sayid. It made her wonder what else she didn't know about him and what she could try to bring out. She didn't however, plan to let him get away with dunking her, she had a plan.

She turned to face him and gave him a look that showed she was upset. It took every ounce of strength not to laugh with him. His laughter stopped immediately upon seeing her face.

Swimming closer, he said, "Shannon, I apologize, I…"

She didn't give him a chance to finish. She moved quickly to splash him. He looked at her in shock as the water dripped down his face, before he broke out into a smile. He then splashed her back, which started a huge splashing war. She tried to remember the last time she had laughed so much and had so much fun, but sadly nothing came to mind.

Shannon decided that the only way to win would be to dunk Sayid under the water. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him back. It didn't work but she realized that she was now safely in his arms. Hadn't been the original plan, but she liked it much better.

He moved some of the wet hair off her face, his other arm wrapped around her back. The splashing war was officially over, and she would definitely consider this to be a win for her. She was inches away from him and all she could think about was what his lips would feel like on hers. She wondered if it was too soon and was afraid to ruin this moment. But being so close to him made him hard to deny. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss started out gently, unlike any kiss she ever had. Sayid seemed hesitant like he too was afraid that this would ruin their relationship, but as her arms slid around his neck he kissed her harder. It felt just like a kiss in the movies, or at least what Shannon guessed they felt like and she hoped that it would last forever.

Shannon was finally the one who pulled away, but just a little bit. She leaned her forehead against his for a second.

"I'm having a great time," she whispered, feeling like that statement didn't fully cover all of what she was feeling in that moment.

"The splashing or the kissing?" he asked, smiling.

"Everything."

She leaned forward again, capturing his mouth with hers. She could just spend the rest of her life kissing him, she thought as a shiver went through her body.

A noise from where their blanket lay was the only thing that could make them stop kissing. She sighed as Sayid pulled away from her. When she saw Locke and Boone standing there staring at them she wanted to kill them both for killing the mood. Locke called to Sayid to ask him for his help with something, Shannon wasn't paying attention to what; she was too busy watching him walk out of the water, the water dripping down his skin. Her breath caught in her throat as she thought about how incredibly sexy he was; she could still feel his lips on hers. She then realized that she was left alone with Boone and she did not feel like dealing with him right then, she wanted instead to relive those moments again and again until Sayid came back and they could start again.

As she climbed out of the water, she could feel Boone's eyes on her, she felt funny with him staring at her that way, so she grabbed a towel to wrap around her.

Boone started laughing, "Don't know why you're covering up, I've seen you in less, much less."

"Boone stop it," she yelled, "That was a mistake a horrible mistake and I told you that on the plane."

"I don't care, what you said, it doesn't change what happened, what you did." He moved closer to her, "What do you think Sayid would think if he knew what you've done. If he knew everything, how you stole from me and seduced me, what do you think he would say? Think he would keep kissing you in the water? Do you really think he would even look at you anymore?"

She felt tears burning in her eyes, "You wouldn't tell him," she said, her voice shaking.

"Why not?" he asked, "Are you afraid that he would realize what a whore he is with and find someone else on the island? Maybe he would even work harder to find a way off here just so he would never have to see you again."

She didn't say a word in response. That had been her fear ever since she started falling for Sayid. Boone started laughing, obviously happy with the fact that he had hurt her. She looked down, trying not to cry.

Sayid returned and told Boone that Locke was waiting for him. Shannon felt Sayid's hand on her arm, she thought about what she was going to say to him, if she could say anything to him. He gently turned her around so that she was now facing him. She couldn't look at him afraid that he would see.

"Shannon, what is the matter? What happened in that short time?"

She bit her lip, looking down, "I had a great time with you," was all she could say.

She thought about lying to him and telling him that she couldn't see him anymore, but she knew she couldn't do that. It would keep her secret but in the end it would hurt Sayid and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew that if she told him all about her past, it would still hurt him, but she thought that it was better if he heard it from her and not from Boone.

"I loved spending the day with you too Shannon and I hope that we can again."

She could barely choke back a sob; this was not the way she wanted her date to end. She couldn't look in Sayid's eyes; she couldn't see the concern she knew was there and she didn't deserve. When she didn't say anything, Sayid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of being safely in his arms; she knew that after she told him the truth she would never be there again.

She pulled away from him and took a deep breath, "There is something I have to tell you."

TBC…


	4. Please Forgive Me

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thank you all that have reviewed. Thank you, mrstater! Again, I really appreciate you point out the dialogue to me in the first place and I'm glad that you felt like it worked. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the fluff part. I knew when I started this story where it was going, I have it all outlined, but I've been dreading this chapter because I'm not sure if I can do a good job with Shannon explaining her past, especially since I had to make things up since we only saw it from Boone's point of view. This chapter is mostly about her past; the repercussions of her sharing it will be explored in the following chapters. Thank SayidRocks for reviewing! Cliffhangers are fun, well at least they are to write, I hate reading them too. Hopefully Sayid will realize what you said about people changing. I'm glad that you enjoyed Sayid stripping and then dripping wet, I had to write that after getting the picture in my mind. Thanks Suzaane! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. The story is only about half over, I have a few more chapters to go. Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers, I can't say enough how much it means to me.

Chapter Four Please Forgive Me 

Shannon moved further away from Sayid. She couldn't let him touch her as she tried desperately to build a wall around her heart so this wouldn't hurt so much, but she knew that she had no choice. She saw the confusion in his eyes mixed with hurt when she moved away. She suddenly felt guilty for allowing him to feel anything for her; she should have spoken up before.

"What is it that you feel you need to tell me?" he asked, gently.

"It's about my past," was all she could say as she worked through what to tell him and how.

He smiled at her tenderly, "You do not have to tell me anything, Shannon. I do not need to know anything about your past. Everyone on this island got a fresh start when the plane crashed."

"I'm not a good person," she said sadly.

"I don't believe that," he paused, looking down at the ground, "But everyone makes mistakes and you do not have to tell me yours."

"I know that I don't have to, but I don't have a choice, Sayid. The way I see it, I either tell you or someone else will tell you. And I think you deserve to hear it from me."

"Boone," he said, "He is the someone you are referring too."

She didn't answer him, he would find out soon enough. "There is another choice. I can just walk away from you right now, and we'll never see each other again, it just ends, right now." Her voice shook with emotion, "I don't want that, but what do you want Sayid, do you want to end it now?"

A part of her wanted him to say yes just so she wouldn't have to tell him, so she wouldn't see the disgust in his eyes after she revealed her secrets. But the thought of never seeing or talking or being with him again hurt her heart. Yet she knew that once she told him her heart could still be broken.

His voice was steady and calm; the emotions swirling in his eyes were all that gave him away, "I can not think of something so bad that that would be necessary."

"Boy will you be surprised."

They both sat back down on the blanket, but Shannon was unable to stay there long as she tried to organize her thoughts. She jumped back up and started to pace back and forth. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Shannon, will you please sit back down?" he asked, "It is not necessary for you to tell me anything."

"No you need to know," she said biting her lip.

Shannon sat back down so that she was facing Sayid. She looked away from him as she thought about where to start. His eyes were filled with concern and that wasn't making it any easier for her to start.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten, it was now or never, she just hoped that somehow they could still be friends.

"When I was eight years old, my dad married Boone's mom. His mom hated me, I never knew why, but she did. Boone always got all the attention, even from daddy," she took the chance to look up at him and saw that he was listening closely. "I would try always to hang out with Boone, I think I drove him crazy. I used to think that if I stayed by his side maybe she would stop hating me. Boone was the favorite and I had to share my daddy with him. It wasn't fair, my mom was gone and Boone was taking daddy as well. That's when I started changing, hanging out with those girls I told you about the other day. I stopped being a little girl and stated acting older. It took a while for this to happen. I think I was twelve or thirteen when I realized that Boone was the favorite. Somehow I got it into my head that if I had Boone's attention that meant that I was loved. That's around the time I started doing some really stupid things."

She paused to take a drink of water. Telling him that was easy and she hoped that he realized that there was much more that she needed to share. So far he hadn't interrupted her and had just listened patiently. She wondered how long he would be able to do that.

"When I was in high school, daddy died and somehow my step-mom got her lawyers to say that his will was invalid or something, I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to that, I just wanted him back. When I started looking into college, I realized that she had spent all the money he had left for me. I was so angry, that's when I left to go to France. I ran away." She sighed, learning French had started her relationship with Sayid and it may lead to the end. "I met a guy there, he had this kid you know, the one I told you about, who loved that fish movie. It started out great, I thought that all my problems were over and I could stay there away from Boone and his mom. But then it all shattered." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "He became abusive. It started out just with yelling and calling me names, which I was used to, but then he started hitting me and once I ended up with a broken arm."

She could feel the rage coming off Sayid in waves as she finished, she wondered how differently things would have gone if she had had him to call.

"You should not have had to go through that, Shannon," he said, wiping away a tear she hadn't known had fallen.

"I'm not done yet," she replied, leaning into his touch. "I was scared so I called Boone for help. I didn't have anyone else who could help. He flew to France, against his mother's wishes, and he paid the guy off to leave me. I never saw him again." She paused, allowing that to sink in. "That's when I realized that Boone would do anything for me, even go against his mother. And I," her voice broke, "I used that against him. I started seeing guys that would hit me" she added air quotes around the words hit me, forgetting that Sayid didn't know what that meant. "It was really just makeup, I could make the best bruises. Boone would come pay the guy off and he would then give me half and we would go our separate ways. It was all going pretty well, I was starting to get some of Daddy's money back."

Her voice became even shakier; she didn't even recognize it anymore. "There is more, Sayid, and I don't know how to tell you or even really want to tell you, but you deserve to know," she rambled, tears filling her eyes. The rest seemed like nothing compared to what she had to tell him next.

Sayid reached out to comfort her, but she shook him off, afraid that if he would comfort her she would either lose it completely or lose the nerve to tell him.

"I was in Australia because I was doing it again, I had gotten Boone down there to pay off the newest guy, it was working too, he even paid more then I thought he would, but Brian, the guy, spilled to Boone what I was doing, I really kind of liked him more than the others and I wasn't ready to leave. After Boone left, Brian said I wasn't worth it and took all the money and everything and just left. I felt so stupid. I packed all my stuff, got really drunk and then went and saw Boone." Her whole body was shaking now as she tried to continue. "When I got to his hotel room, I…" she stuttered, and then paused, there was no easy way to continue. "I had sex with Boone. I told him that I knew that he was in love with me and then I had sex with him. I was so upset with…" she stopped, she needed to stop lying to herself. Sayid deserved to know the whole truth. "It doesn't matter, if I was upset, that's no excuse. I really don't know why I did it. I told myself afterwards that it was his fault but it wasn't it was mine, I just wanted to feel like someone cared about me, stupid I know, but I was really messed up, maybe I still am," she finished softly.

The silence was unbearable. She was done, she had just told him her darkest secrets and he hadn't said a word. Part of her figured he was just thinking about it taking it all in, processing everything she had just laid on him. But the other part, the much more vocal part of her mind told her that he was just thinking of a nice way to remove himself from this almost relationship. She couldn't read his eyes, and she hated the feeling.

Unable to hold back any longer, she tearfully asked, "Please, Sayid say something, anything. Yell at me, tell me you hate me, call me names, do something."

Before he could respond, Michael called out urgently for Sayid, something was wrong back at camp. He stood to go help him, leaving without a single word to Shannon.

Shannon tried to wipe the tears away, but more just fell in their place. She slowly started to pack up their picnic. It was all over.

TBC…


	5. Feeling Unwanted

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thank you everyone, I have never seen such wonderful reviews before and I greatly appreciate it. You are definitely making me want to get the next chapter out faster. theblondeone07, thank you, I hope that you will be happy with Sayid's reaction. Sayidrocks, thanks again for reviewing. I planned for this chapter to be slightly different but after I read your review it came out much faster than anything I've ever written. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you so much MariAmber, I was concerned about them not being in character and I hope that you continue to think I'm doing a good job. Thanks Alison, you will find out soon how Sayid is feeling. Mrs. Chipmunk, thanks, I don't want them to be over either, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thank you, artistgirl727, fluff is always the most fun to write, but I had to do something to make it a little angsty. Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers, I can't say enough how much it means to me.

Chapter Five Feeling Unwanted 

It had been two days since she had talked with Sayid. She hadn't seen him around so she assumed that he was simply avoiding her. Not that she had exactly been looking for him either. She was afraid to see the look in his eyes; the disgust that she knew would be there. Still it was odd that she didn't see him at all, but she guessed that since he had been a soldier that he was capable of staying hidden.

Since leaving the area where they had picnicked, she had asked herself how did everything go wrong so quickly? She knew that she what she had done was wrong and stupid, she regretted it more than anything, but deep down she thought Sayid would find a way to move past it or maybe that had just been wishful thinking. Why would he want someone like her? He could so obviously do better. He deserved better than a girl who stole money from her stepbrother and then had sex with him.

She had spent hours staring at the shoes that he had given her for translating and had flipped through the magazine as well, sadly it wasn't as much fun without him pretending to look over her shoulder. A month was as long as she had known him and still it broke her heart this much to now not have him here. She laughed bitterly at the fact that she had caused her broken heart. If she hadn't been so stupid then she never would have had to share it with Sayid. The fact that if she hadn't been in Australia she wouldn't have been on the plane, which meant that she never would have meet Sayid, never crossed her mind.

She had tried earlier to be productive. She had tried to help out, but everything she did made her think of Sayid, so she had retreated back to her tent. How had he made it through all the walls she had built around her heart so easily? Everywhere she looked on the island, she thought she saw him, but he was never really there. It was driving her crazy. Sayid didn't seem like the type of person who would hide from her. For a second she wondered if Sayid had gone after Boone, but after seeing his reaction to what he had done to Sawyer she doubted that was the case, not that she would have minded.

She thought about Sawyer for a second, wondering why she couldn't have fallen in love with him. She would have known how to deal with him, she had dealt with men similar for far too long. If she had told Sawyer he wouldn't care at all. But as Shannon closed her eyes and pictured Sayid, she knew why she hadn't fallen for Sawyer. He didn't look at her the way Sayid did, he didn't listen to her when she rambled or talked about missing home, he didn't brush her hair out of her face and most importantly, he didn't look at her or treat her as if she was the most important person in the world. This was not helping her to mend her broken heart.

All of these feelings were pretty new to Shannon; she had never had her heart broken like this before. Sure her father had broken it by ignoring her and by always siding with her stepmother, but this was different. She didn't know how to explain it, just that it hurt and she didn't like it. This was why she had never fallen in love before, it all hurt too much. The last time she had let someone in, it had ended when he had pushed her down a flight of stairs. But again this was different, no broken bones no sign that she was hurt at all.

She was annoyed with herself and decided that she needed to paint her nails something that would remind her of home, something to take her mind off this mess. She took a blanket and moved away from her tent, where she thought she would be alone. She opened up the nail polish, but then noticed her hands were shaking too much. She closed it back up and set it down. She would try again in a little while.

Shannon's eyes started burning as she once again thought about Sayid. She was so furious with herself and with him for not having the decency to at least call her a whore to her face and tell her that he was done with her. A few tears fell down her face.

She heard some voices in the woods and looked around first for a weapon. Then she realized that it was just Kate and Sawyer. She wondered momentary where Jack was since he always seemed to be the one with Kate. She decided to listen to their conversation, hoping to find out some good gossip to take her mind off Sayid. She could only make out snippets of their conversation and it drove her crazy. What good was it if you only heard a little bit of it?

She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she could fall asleep and rest for the first time since she had told Sayid everything. She heard Kate mention Sayid and her eyes popped open. Kate already had two men, why was she worrying about Sayid? Shannon tried to push the jealousy she was feeling away as she listened harder. She could hear Sawyer telling her not to worry. Why would she need to worry? She then heard that Hurley had gone out to the woods and Jack, Charlie and her Sayid had gone too.

Shannon breathed a sign of relief maybe that was why she hadn't seen him for two days maybe it wasn't about her. But then she realized that he wasn't back yet, when it seemed from listening to Kate that they should have been back last night. What if something had happened to him? Of if he had decided to find another part of the island to live at where he wouldn't have to deal with her?

Everything suddenly felt too overwhelming. Having bared everything to Sayid and getting nothing in response and now learning that he was somewhere in the crazy jungle was too much. She could handle him breaking it off with her, even though it hurt like hell, but the thought of never seeing him again at all was too much.

Shannon pulled her knees to her chest, the way she used to when she was little. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as if to hold herself together. She finally allowed all her pent up tears to fall. She tried to cry quietly, she didn't want anyone to hear her and ask what was wrong. Sharing her past with Sayid was one thing; she wasn't ready to tell anyone else. Luckily for her, she was a pro at crying so that no one knew what she was doing. She could remember many nights where she had cried herself to sleep and no one had known. She cried now, for the possibility of no relationship with Sayid, the possibility that he was lost in the jungle but most of all she cried for herself.

She felt something warm slip around her shoulders. She had been caught. She was afraid to look up, afraid to see who had seen her so weak. Taking a deep breath, she looked up.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Sayid," was all she could say.

He knelt down besides her and gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards him. She didn't know why he was there, nor did she care at the moment. She allowed him to pull her to his chest and comfort her.

She started crying again as he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

TBC…


	6. Revelations

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, Solitary and Numbers, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers, I can't say enough how much it means to me. Thanks Alison, after this chapter there will be two more to go. Thanks Nicole, I was debating how I felt that Sayid would react and you will see more of the reaction in this chapter. Thanks so much Toki Thi, I am so happy that you are enjoying this story and feel that the characters are correctly portrayed. Thank you so much, SayidRocks. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you, mariAmber. I'm glad that you enjoyed the comparison between Sawyer and Sayid, they both are gorgeous, but think I would have to pick Sayid. I hope you enjoy the next chapter too. Thanks mrstater, I'm so happy that you enjoyed both chapters. I couldn't imagine Sayid rejecting Shannon, but maybe that is just in my Shayid world. Thanks theblondeone07, I couldn't have Sayid be made for long, I orginially was going to wait longer for him to come back, but I thought that was cruel. Only two more chapters to go after this one, thank you again for such amazing reviews, it's making me think about what I want to write after this story is all done.

Chapter Six Revelations 

Shannon didn't know how long she stayed in Sayid's arms or if she had even heard him right, but at that moment she didn't care. All that mattered was that Sayid was there, he came back and was safe and right now he was holding her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been comforted when she had been crying and she held onto him tighter, afraid that he would disappear. One arm stayed wrapped around her, while his other hand gently rubbed her back. He whispered comforting words into her ear, telling her that everything would be ok.

After a while, Shannon's tears dried but still she didn't move from his arms. She told herself that she should, but it felt so good. She knew that as long as he held her, it meant that he couldn't hate her, even after hearing what he said when he first wrapped his arms around her, she was still so afraid of what he would say. She waited for him to amend his previous declaration. When Sayid realized that she had stopped crying he stopped talking, but did not move his arms from around her. She knew that they needed to talk and as much as she didn't want to, she moved slightly away from him.

"Do you hate me?" she asked him softly, his earlier declaration of love still ringing in her ears, but she didn't believe it.

He looked surprised at her question, "No, Shannon I don't hate you."

She played with the hem of her shirt, unable to look him in the eyes, "I hadn't seen you and I thought that maybe you were avoiding me." She didn't tell him she knew about his trip into the jungle, she needed to hear from him why he had left and why he hadn't stopped to say goodbye.

He took her one hand into his, "Hurley decided that he would be the one to get the battery that Michael needs for his boat, Jack and Charlie did not think that he could handle it by himself and they did not want to venture off without me since I knew where to go." He started to draw small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, "I apologize for not being able to tell you before I left, they had wanted to leave quickly. It is why Michael interrupted our picnic."

"And your leaving had nothing to do with what I had just told you?" she asked, bitterly, pulling her hand away.

"I will admit that the timing of the excursion was excellent. I was able to go off and think about everything that you told. I will admit that I was surprised by what you told me, I had not expected that to be the secret that you so desperately needed to tell me." Shannon was unable to look away from him because he brought his hand up to her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Shannon, everyone has made mistakes, I'm sure if you conversed with anyone on this island any one of them would be able to share some misery from their past."

She watched him as he spoke and noticed the pain that was etched in his eyes. At first she thought that it had to do with what she had told him, but then she realized that he was talking from experience. She remembered that he had been a soldier and she wondered what horrors he had to deal with.

"I understand, Shannon, why it was so difficult for you to tell me, but it was also very brave. I appreciate that you told me."

She shrugged, "I didn't want Boone to tell you. It wasn't brave."

"You could have taken the risk that Boone would not have spoken to me, but you made the decision to speak to me first."

"You really don't hate me?" she asked, again, still unsure. She had never expected this to be his reaction.

"How could I?" he responded, "Your past has made you the beautiful woman sitting here with me, and I would not want to change that."

"Do you forgive me?"

He gently caressed her face, "I'm not the one who can give you that, Shannon. You need to forgive yourself."

She knew that he was right; she had to forgive herself for her actions, for her mistakes, that wasn't Sayid's job. She had to admit though he had surprised her. Never in a million years had she expected him to be ok with everything. She wondered if the time away in the jungle had helped him to deal with what she had told him.

He stared out past the ocean, "As I was looking for Hurley, I realized that there is something that I should tell you."

As much as she wanted to know more about him, wanted to know what caused that haunted look she had seen in his eyes before, she did not want him to tell her just so they would be even.

"Sayid, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No, you have the right to know, unless you would rather walk away."

She hit him on the arm, "No fair," she pouted, "You can't use my own words against me." She saw then how serious he was about this and she immediately sat up so he would know that he had her complete attention.

"You know that I am a soldier," he waited as she nodded in response. "What do you believe that I did?"

She had not been prepared for him to ask her that and she wasn't exactly sure how to appropriately answer it. She knew next to nothing about what it meant to be a solider. She thought back to all the army and navy commercials that had always been on when she watched television, but all she could remember was the slogan, be all that you can be in the army and then the newer one, an army of one. She could picture him being an army of one, but still didn't really know what that meant. "Um, I'm not really sure."

He sighed, "It was my duty to obtain information from those who were in opposition to our government."

"How did you do that?" she asked innocently.

"By any means necessary," he answered softly, looking down at his hands.

Shannon couldn't see his face, but she could picture the guilt swimming in his eyes. She looked down at his hands too as she thought about what he must have done. It didn't seem to mesh, him hurting people with the hands that had just comforted her when she was crying, but she had seen the soldier side of him or rather heard about what he had done for her asthma medication. It surprised her that she really didn't care.

'There is much that I could tell you that I have done and seen, but I will not share everything tonight." He turned to his bag and pulled something out. "I want to show you this picture."

Shannon reached out took the picture from him. She was surprised to find that the picture was of an attractive woman. She hoped that it was his sister, but she doubted that. She felt silly feeling jealous towards a picture of a person she had never meet, but for Sayid to still carry it, burnt edges and all, she must have been important to him. She didn't say a word as she waited for him to start talking again.

"This is Nadia, we were children together. She would push me in the mud and I would place it in her hair."

Shannon smiled at the picture of a younger Sayid being pushed in the mud; she couldn't imagine that he would let anyone get away with that.

He continued, "Seven years ago, Nadia was brought in for treason, it was suspected that she was involved in or held information about an attack. It was my job to uncover what it was that she knew."

"By any means necessary," she said softly, understanding how hard that must have been for him.

"I had no choice," he whispered, "I tried to make it easier on both of us, but I knew that she would not speak, just as she knew that I would not be able to give up. It became a sick game, until I was told that she was no longer a priority. I was told to kill her."

Shannon did everything she could not to react to what he had just said. She couldn't imagine that Sayid had done something like that, to Nadia or anyone for that matter. She couldn't picture him doing what he was talking about, yet the guilt that laced his words told her that he had. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently to tell him that it was ok to go on.

"I knew that if I objected that they would turn on me, so I told them that I would do it. I took Nadia to a different entrance, I was going to set her free."

Shannon smiled; she knew that Sayid would have found a way to save her.

"Another solider came around the corner, he knew what I was about to do," he took his hand away from her, turning back to face the ocean, "I shot him. I could not let him tell anyone what I was about to do. I killed a man who I had served with for years to let Nadia free."

"He would have killed both of you," Shannon reasoned.

"Nadia knew that as well. She told me that I should run away with her, join her because of what I had done, but I could not. I shot myself and handed her my weapon. That is when she gave me the picture."

"What happened to her?" she asked gently.

"She is dead, I believe," he answered, "And it is my fault."

"How is it your fault? You saved her life."

"And by acting in that manner I painted a target on her. My fellow soldiers thought that she had murdered a man and wounded another, they would not have let her go easily."

"Maybe you're wrong."

"That I will never know," Sayid said sadly. He turned so that he was facing her completely. "Now it is my turn to ask you, do you hate me Shannon? For what I did was much worse than what you have shared with me."

She thought momentarily and the answer was simple, "I don't hate you, Sayid. You did what you thought could get someone out of a horrible situation, you did what you thought was best in a really difficult situation. I would be happy to have you by my side no matter what."

She had thought at first that she was just saying what he wanted to hear, but then she knew that she was telling him the truth. He had cared deeply about Nadia, that she could see, and he had acted in what he had felt was her best interest. Shannon wondered why he had fallen for her but she hoped that she could live up to the previous person who had lived in his heart.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered.

She gently swept a strand of his hair out of his face, ""I'm not the one who do that. I think you need to forgive yourself."

"Now you are using my words against me."

"Thank you, Sayid, for telling me about Nadia," she said, grateful that he trusted her with what seemed to be such a difficult time in his life. She wondered what else he had been through, but knew that he would share when he was ready.

"You deserved to know who you are deciding to spend time with."

"And I think you make great company," she said smiling.

Shannon leaned forward to kiss him. She was surprised by how different it felt then their first kiss. Since they had both shared some of their baggage, they felt more connected to each other. This kiss was much more intense than the last time. She knew that she could get used to kissing him like this. She started to move her hand under his shirt, ready to remove it when he pulled away from her.

"It is beginning to get dark. You should let me walk you back to your tent. I am exhausted."

"Me too," she said, suddenly feeling emotionally and physically drained of energy, "I don't want to move from this spot."

"Are you going to make me carry you back?"

She laughed, "No I think that we can just stay right here for the night." Shannon took off the shawl that Sayid had wrapped around her earlier and folded it up for a pillow, which she then placed on the ground. "Lay down here."

"And what will you use?" he asked, as he followed her directions.

"You," she answered as she lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest as if he were a pillow. She snuggled up closer to him, "Best pillow ever."

Slowly, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her even tighten, "This was not the way I had pictured this evening ending."

"Me either," she said, as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Shannon," he said so softly that she thought it was the wind.

"Love you too," she mumbled as she made herself more comfortable.

She fell asleep feeling safe and loved for the first time in her life.

TBC…


	7. What A Difference A Day Makes

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, Solitary and Numbers, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers, I can't say enough how much it means to me. I only have one chapter left and I think that I may do a sequel, however, that idea hasn't been finalized. Thank you again everyone for such amazing reviews, I appreciate each one of them, and I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Chapter Seven What a Difference a Day Makes 

Shannon woke up to find Sayid's arms still wrapped around her, she smiled into his chest, this was a great way to wake up, much better than the sun waking her up. She snuggled even closer to him, hoping that she would get some more sleep. She then felt his fingers gently running through her hair and she knew that he was awake.

She moved just enough so that she could talk to him, he was too comfortable for her to move to much further, "How long have you been up?"

"I do not know," he answered and she knew that he was lying.

"You should have woken me up."

"I like watching you sleep."

She smiled again, asking herself when was the last time she had woken up feeling this incredibly happy. She also felt more rested then she had since the plane crashed maybe even before that. She could get used to sleeping like this. Finally she sat up, stretching her arms over her head. Sayid sat up as well, smiling at her. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

She bit her lip as she started at him, how did she end up getting him to fall for her? She guessed that it was just another mystery of the island. She was very lucky. She just hoped that she didn't find a way to screw it all up.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly.

"I think you need a day off," she said with a smile, "You just risked your life out in the jungle for a battery," she paused, "Which, by the way, you're not allowed to do anymore."

He laughed, "I won't go out into the jungle for batteries ever again."

She hit him lightly, "I'm not kidding Sayid, I don't want you to get hurt."

He took her hand, entwining their fingers together, "I promise that I will be careful," was all he said, as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger.

She sighed; she guessed that would have to be enough for her. "I still think you should get some time off."

"And what is your idea?"

"I think we should spend the whole day lying on the beach. I will get some water and fruit so that we can just be lazy all day." She saw that he was hesitating and she leaned forward to kiss him, "Please, Sayid. Will you spend the day with me?"

"When you put it in that manner how can I refuse you? But," he added, "I first need to talk with Jack."

She decided that it would be ok if he went to make sure slacking for the day was ok, she was glad that she was going to having him all to herself for a while. She quickly changed into her bathing suit and gathered up everything that would allow them to just relax all day.

After organizing everything perfectly, Shannon noticed that Sayid was still nowhere in sight, which worried her. She wondered if Jack somehow talked him into doing work or if he felt like he was needed somewhere else. Just when she was about to go find him and drag him back to the beach, he appeared, apologizing for taking so long.

She crinkled her noise at his appearance, "You are not properly dressed for a day at the beach."

He looked down at his clothes, "And what is the problem?"

"You need to wear swim trunks or boxers or something, not pants and a shirt and especially not your shoes."

"Are you trying to get me to remove my clothing?" he asked, with an incredibly sexy grin.

She blushed slightly, he had seen through her somewhat, "No, not exactly, I just thought you would be more comfortable, that's all."

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," he said as he sat down beside her.

She was a little disappointed but at least he was there beside her and not doing the million things he normally was doing. She then instructed him on the proper method for sunbathing, how you had to flip over once in a while so that you wouldn't get a sunburn, she added in the fact that keeping your clothes on would give you a farmer's tan, which she then had to explain. They lay there side by side for a while, but Shannon could feel Sayid's restlessness.

Rolling over to her side, she asked, "Have you ever just sat and done absolutely nothing before?"

He mimicked her stance, and looking her directly in the eye, responded, "I can not remember a time when I did."

"Wow," she said, "I used to go to the beach all the time. When I was little I would build sandcastles and daddy would let me bury him in the sand. I then would leave him there and go searching for seashells. I had a great collection of them."

She knew that most people wouldn't care about what she had done at the beach as a child, but Sayid looked at her as if what she was saying was the most important thing he had ever heard. When he fixed his intense gaze on her, she felt as if everything else faded away and all he saw and heard was her. She had never felt so special and loved before.

They stopped talking after that, and returned to lying in the sun. The silence was different from the last time they were together, on their picnic, it was still comfortable, but there was something else there. There was this connection, where before the silence was of friendship, it was now a stronger bond. She even knew what he was thinking; she knew that as much as he loved spending time with her, the being lazy part was bothering him. Normally she wouldn't have noticed, or more specifically, she wouldn't have cared, but she didn't want Sayid to be unhappy. Also, she knew that there were so many opportunities for them to be together. Maybe she could eventually talk him into bringing work with him while they sat on the beach.

She didn't know how long they had lain there, feeding each other fruit and once in a while talking about their pasts and things they missed from home. They got to know each other a little bit more, and Shannon enjoyed it more then she ever thought she would.

Finally, she turned to him, "We've been sitting here for a few hours, why don't you go see if Jack needs any help?"

"Are you tired of me already?" he asked.

"No, but I know you are bored when you're not doing something. I am going to shower and change and then we can meet again later."

He agreed with her idea and after a long kiss, he went to find Jack and she went to gather her things for a shower. As she was collecting everything, her mind went to what it would be like to have Sayid in there with her, and then her mind went to the shower at her home and how it was much bigger and much more private. They so needed to be rescued.

As she exited her tent, she ran smack into Boone, the last person she had wanted to see, especially when she was in such a great mood.

TBC...


	8. A Home

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: It started out as nothing but translating maps to get them off the island, but when Shannon realizes that she is falling for Sayid, will her past come between them?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Lost and am not making a profit. If they were mine, then there would be more Shayid moments.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From the chapter on there will be references to things from the show, especially Hearts and Minds, Solitary and Numbers, anything that wasn't stated in that show, is made up by me.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, I really appreciate it. I think that I am going to do a sequel, but it won't be up for a while. Thank you again everyone for such amazing reviews, I appreciate each one of them, and I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Chapter Eight A Home 

Shannon sighed, as she tried to move away from Boone. He grabbed a hold of her arm and tugged her towards him, not letting her pass.

"Let go of me," she yelled, roughly pulling her arm away.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"With Sayid," she answered, telling him the truth, but also knowing that it would drive him crazy. She tried again to walk past him.

"I told you what would happen of you stayed with him," he said, his voice low and threatening.

She turned to face him again, "It's too late, I already told him and he understands." It sounded strange to say it out loud, but she was still so happy that he really did believe everything that she had told him and had moved past it.

Boone started laughing, "Well, that should show you what Sayid wants from you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow, that plane crash must have killed some brain cells, Shan," he moved closer towards her and lowered his voice, "What has every guy you've ever been with wanted?" When she didn't respond he answered for her, "Sex, Shannon, that's all you're good for and I'm guessing that Sayid knows that, why else would he have been so accepting of what you've done. I mean you had sex with your brother, that just shows him how easy you are."

"Step-brother," she corrected automatically, "And you're wrong about Sayid."

"Really, well don't you come crying to me, when he starts to act just the way I know he will. I won't be waiting on the sidelines anymore to pick up the pieces of your screwed up life. He will use you just like the others, and then he will throw you away and you will have nothing. No one will want you then, after seeing how easy it was for Sayid to get in your pants."

She slapped him, furious with what he was saying. He smiled at her again, the smile he would give his mother that always got Shannon in trouble, the smile that he used when he had won. Then he walked off to find Locke.

Shannon stood there for a moment trying to calm herself down, normally a shower would be helpful, but she was too tense, too annoyed to do anything. Then of course there was the little voice that said Boone was right. Why would Sayid want her? She shook her head, hoping the doubts would fall away, but of course they didn't. Normally the doubts could be silenced with large quantities of alcohol, but that wasn't an option.

Instead, Shannon went back to her tent and started to pack all of her things up. She refused to sleep anywhere near Boone. She had enough bad thoughts running through her head without Boone adding to them. Not knowing what else to do, she dragged her stuff to Sayid's tent. He would know what she could do.

His back was too her as she got closer, but he quickly turned around as he heard her coming. He smiled at her, "I have been waiting for you," his eyes traveled down to her bags and back to her face, "What happened?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to tell him what Boone had said. Sayid wouldn't understand why it had bothered her so much; he would have denied Boone's accusations, which deep down Shannon knew were lies, but with her history a part of her still believed.

Sayid walked towards her and held on a hand, "Come here," he said softly.

Without a word, she dropped everything in her arms and went to him. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Everything that Boone had said got pushed away, as Sayid rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Any other guy she knew would have easily taken advantage of her then, but not Sayid.

"Did Boone speak with you?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked, looking up at him, surprised.

She felt his body tense when she answered, and she could feel his anger at Boone. She could even picture the way his eyes would look as he tried to fight that rage.

"Would you like me to talk with him?"

Shannon smiled against his chest, she knew that if Sayid went to talk to Boone, there wouldn't be much talking done and she was sure that Boone would end up beaten up, which as she thought more about it might not be a bad thing. "Thank you," she said, "But that's not necessary." She pulled away from him to point to her things, "I can't live near him anymore though. Do you have any suggestions where I should stay?"

"You can stay here with me if you would like."

She looked up at him surprised that he would suggest that, although really happy as well. She would be able to wake up every morning with his arms around her.

"I like that plan."

They sat down together outside his tent, or what was now their tent, and watched the waves crashing on the shore. She looked over at Sayid sitting next to her and she wasn't sure which she would rather watch.

"Do you think we'll ever get off of this island?"

"I honestly do not know the answer to that."

She looked back at the ocean, "Do you think we would stay together if we're rescued?"

He took her hand, and pulled her closer so that she was right beside him, "Yes."

Her smile grew larger as she snuggled closer to him. Shannon knew that it wouldn't be easy, especially with her brother, but she was willing to give it a try, her first real relationship. She just hoped that her insecurities didn't come back to haunt her.

But as Sayid kissed her, she knew that there was nowhere else she wanted to be. She was home.

THE END


End file.
